User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: AS1 Ep. 2 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Asia O'Hara Katy Perry You ladies...are safe. You mediocre hoes may leave the stage. The rest of you-Kim Chi, Oujo-chan, Phi Phi O'Hara, Red X, Sharon Needles and Valentina- represent the best and worst All Stars of this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Kim Chi Nick: After being safe last challenge, on this challenge you really stepped it up! Your verse was amazing and I loved that you actually read the challenge description and did the transition which was absolutely brilliant by the way. Your looks were flawless as well and I loved them. Your Adele look was pretty spot on and so was your Gaga look. Well done Kim Chi! Aja: Your verse was really well written and flowed nicely. When you said "Ladies and Heroin" I lost it! Your Adele look was really nicely done and I know how hard it is too look for a Gaga look so good job on finding a look that will remind people of it! Really well done tonight! Nicki: Sis... Your verse.. It was.. EVERYTHING! I love how you always add in something small in your work because it makes everything 100x better. Your whole verse was so hilarious and had a good flow to it. And now your looks, your Adele look was fucking killer! It was literally perfect. And your gaga look, it was good but I didn't enjoy the referance picture. I didn't get to see the whole picture. Good job this week! Next up...Oujo-chan Nick: You did the least with the challenge today. First off, your verse was way too short and I don't think it showed Demi Lovato at all. Secondly, I was a little disappointed with your looks because I know you can draw yet you picked the simplest Demi Lovato look and probably one of the worst and least iconic Gaga looks. You really need to start stepping it up if you want to continue in this competition. Aja: You chose Freaky Money and you didn't do that much to the verse. It was extremely short and not only that it was rocky. Your Demi Lovato look was well done I just wished I saw a needle in your arm to resemble Heroin. And your Gaga look was really well done too I just wished you wrote down more of a verse. Nicki: Ok lets start on your verse. Your verse was obviously very short compared to other queens. Too short.. I also wish there was more references that was more easy to catch. I feel like you had so much you could do with Demi.. She literally just had a drug scandal and you could've used that. And now your looks. I'm not the biggest fan of the looks. You went kinda safe with the looks you drew. This is all stars sis! We dont play safe here. Step it up. Next up...Phi Phi O'Hara Nick: Once again, you slayed the runway like you did last week in the showdown. All your looks tonight were spot on and perfect. Your verse was amazing and although not all of it flowed well, you still had some amazing phrases in there that just rolled of the tongue. Once again, you haven't failed to impress and I can't wait to see what you do next! Aja: Your verse was nice I just wished it flowed a little better and your looks were well done however I wished for your Gaga Look, I wished you went with your Judas look. But overall good job tonight! Nicki: Guurl.. Your verse was amazing! I really enjoyed it! The thing I didn't like was that there was nothing like "exciting" in it. Like if you look at some of the other queens, they had something that made me like quake in my boots. Now onto your lewks.. Im just gonna say: P E R F E C T I O N. The only critique that i have for the looks is that I wish there was a full picture of the gaga look. Other than that, they were both as much on point as they can be. Good job this week! Next up...Red X Nick: Your verse was too short for this challenge. This is all stars and you really need to go above and beyond if you want to do well. This isn't season 1. Things are way different. That being said, I feel like we aren't seeing the Red X from season 1. In season 1, you never placed in the bottom 2. But now, your performance have just been so underwhelming. Your look didn't wow me and I wish you did more tonight. Aja: Your verse started off nice but it lost me after the fifth line. Your P!nk look didn't match your reference photo and you Gaga Look was actually nice it was a Gaga look but you should have used a different reference photo because she didn't have the paint on her face yet on the reference photo that you sent. Im disappointed in your performance tonight because competing along side you in Season 1 you actually won a verse writing challenge. Nicki: Same as Oujo-Chan, your verse is way too short. I feel like you had such a good song for this challenge and you didn't take advantage of that. You had 4-5 different ways to make the flow good. Your pink look did not match at all. This critique is gonna be simple. Wrong reference picture. You forgot the iconic make-up in the reference look. I feel like you could do WAY more this week. Next up...Sharon Needles Nick: I loved your verse! You totally captured everything Michelle loved and hated and I applaud you for that. I am mostly proud of you for not using Sharon's snatch game as Michelle. Although this look isn't too great, I can still see the similarities. Your second look unfortunately was a miss. Overall, your verse was great and I loved it. Aja: Oh my god your Michelle Visage was absolutely amazing. The verse was really well written and you made it known it was Michelle Visage. Your Michelle Visage look was nice I saw the resemblance but people wont get it at first glance because you were also wearing Devil Horns. And your Gaga look it didn't connect. Overall great job tonight! I just wished you were better on the runway. Nicki: I... Lets just start off with your verse. I diED omg it was so perfect! It fit your celeb perfectly, the flow went well and most importantly, it made me laugh! And then your looks, your michelle look was killer! The only thing I think you could've done better is use another look because I know sharon has looks that are almost identical to Michelle. And your gaga look. It's good but i'm not crazy about it. Nice work this week! Next up...Valentina Nick: In the last challenge, you slayed and won, but in this challenge, you fell...hard. I wasn't a big fan of your verse and you just used Selena's songs in there and I wasn't impressed. Your look was not very similar. The only thing similar was the color and unfortunately, that was not enough for this challenge. Your Gaga look is pretty good and I liked it, but in the rest of the challenge you didn't do as well. Aja: You had a downfall this week. I wasn't a fan of your verse I think you could have done better. I didn't see much Selena Gomez in your look. Your Gaga Look however was really well done so kudos to you on that! I'm just disappointed with your overall performance Nicki: This week was such a glow-down from last week. You did so well last week and you just kiinda stumbled and didn't do that well this week. Your verse was boring compared to others. A critique I have for you is to make thing funny! I see you trying to but you gotta try harder! Your Selena look was not my favorite, the gown was not similar to the other one at all! The only thing that was similar was the color. I like your Gaga look was good but it still wasn't my favorite. Prove yourself, this is All stars and after the first episode I have high hopes for you. Ladies, based on the judges critiques, I've made my decision... Kim Chi, Sharon Needles Condragulations you are the Top 2 all stars of this challenge Well done my queens! Phi Phi O'Hara Your runway looks were an absolute SHOOT!... You're safe. Oujo-chan, Red X, Valentina I'm sorry my dears but you are the bottom 3 all stars of the week. Two top all stars stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and give one of the bottom queens...the chop! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Favorite Body Part. You have 12 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Now, while you all deliberate on discord and prepare your looks, the judges and I will enjoy fruity cocktails and...Alexa play Despacito. Welcome back ladies, Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Sharon Needles You're a winner baby! Kim Chi You're safe. Sharon Needles With great power comes great responsibility. Which one of the bottom queens have you chosen to give...the chop. Sharon: "I have chosen to eliminate..." Oujo-chan As it is written so it shall be done... You are and will always be an all star Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts